Angry Princess
by aria-serenity
Summary: An angry goddess wakes unhappy about Crystal Tokyo. And a past princess is angered at her future reincarnation of her friends and beloved prince's action towards her future self. Change is coming, and they aren't going to like it.
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to try the sailor moon challenge from jbana21

Felt like I should start anew, separate from an old account. Wonder how many can guess who I am?

Note: Borrowed characters from here and there. They do not belong to me, but their respected authors and makers. I only own the creativity of this story.

P.S.: I will chose amongst the 12 Olympians as the ruler of a planet, except for Pluto. Therefore Uranus is not the ruler of the planet Uranus. It will be Hera, since she is known as the Queen of Heaven.

* * *

Chapter 1

The End of the Beginning,

And the Beginning of the End.

In the darkness:

The voices of the people fills into the dark void deep within the bowls of Earth. Something stirs, tears dripping from a pale porcelain face. Vibrant golden hair dances in the nothingness of darkness. Deep emerald green eyes glow with life within the vastness before it.

"Why is she with child? And I cannot?"

"I've lived to long, I wish to be with my husband in the thereafter."

"My son, my child! Why did she take him away from me?!"

"I don't want to be cleansed! I want to stay myself!"

"Why is this happening? Someone save me! Save us!"

"Please! Please! Anybody! Save us! She's wrong! She's wrong! She's taking our right, our freedom away from us!"

"My Lord! My Goddess! To any that can hear us! Help us! Free us! We just want to be ourselves! We want the right to choose how to live!"

"My gods! I can't even die! There really is no end. Someone save me from this misery! I don't want to stay sick forever and ever! Just let me die! Please! Please! I beg you! God!"

The tears and screams becomes deafening in the void. The prayers growing to such vibrancy. The goddess is finally awake.

* * *

Elysian Fields:

Pure white feathers rains gently to the ground, and a golden light shimmers in the sunless blue world. Its guardian alerted to the intruder begins to runs towards the presence.

"Who's there?! You are trespassing the sacred place of the royal family of Earth! Leave this instant!" Yells the priest.

"Of the royal family?" There is a huff of annoyance in the voice, "Since when did this holy place belonged to the royal family? I erected this place as 'my' sanctuary. It is you, which is trespassing priest."

The priest pales at this announcement. Something in the back of his mind told him to apologize quickly. To not anger this person. But his duty to his prince was too strong to let him act accordingly.

"Your sanctuary? This is the home of the royal family of Earth. Leave at once. Or I will force you out!" He raises his staff towards the intruder.

Then the presences moves. Facing the priest directly. Angry green eyes glaring at him at his behavior towards her. Her golden armor glitters and her wings fluttering about in the air in anticipation. She points her golden sword towards him. "Silence!" Her voice echoing around them. "Know your place priest. No Mortal can make this place. Much less be allowed here without my permission! This is a sacred place where only Gods can visit and dwell. How dare you allow it to be dirtied by a human?!" She was angry, pure golden energy is vibrating and shaking the fields of Elysion. "And who are you?! Where is Apollonius?! He is the only rightful priest I allowed here!"

The priest froze at the mention of his mentor's name. And pure fear appears on his face. He now remembers who this golden lady could be. And he had directly insulted her. Shaking where he stands, he hurries to his knees. "F-Forgive me goddess. I-I did not know it was you. I did not think you were still here. I was told you had returned to the Heavens with the others."

She seems calmer now. But she was still glaring at the young priest before her. "Where is Apollonius? And why did he allow humans in this realm? I remember strictly forbidding it. Giving humans the thought that they can be an equal to gods is unforgivable, priest. It defies the very fabric of order. They will become tainted with thoughts they are better and commit atrocious sins after another."

If he wasn't shaking enough, he now was. "M-my master has passed away thousands of years ago my lady, he was poisoned by the darkness called Metallica when she first arrived to this planet. I took his place as the new priest. A-and it was m-me that brought the royal family of Earth here. T-to protect them. I-I thought this was the right thing to do at the time."

She glides slowly towards the priest. Forcing his chin up to face her, her eyes were still angry, but her presence has calm now. "We have much to talk about now, priest."

"Y-yes your ladyship."

Sometime later in Elysian Fields:

Helios eyes were wide open in wonder and fear at the same time. So many gods and goddess of the heavens were assembled here after the awakening of the Golden Lady.

A round table was summoned, and thrones were lined around them. Leading the meeting was the Golden Lady, while a White Lady is currently weeping.

"I'm sorry Selene. That great granddaughter of yours is causing my people so much pain. She is unfit to rule. Her mind is to naïve, and that boy with her, my supposed great grandson is no better for allowing it to continue as it is." The golden lady looks towards the weeping white lady.

"She has a point Selene. Personally, I want to see her off the throne. She's caused too much chaos for someone that is supposed to be of the light. She 'Is' the cause of Chaos rising because of this. And you know it." Replies a man in red fiery armor.

A dark man grunts, looking towards the golden lady. "I'm glad you're awake. I was very troubled because of her. There is no death. And with no death, there can be no life. The Halls of Souls is growing unnaturally over the century. Because none can be born. It can only linger. It's only a matter of time before they go mad and lose all self."

The white lady looks up at the rest of the gods gathered, "But she's done so much good."

To this the golden lady glares, "Good? Look at what she's doing Selene! She's no different than a dictator now! Mortals aren't meant to live forever or a long life! She's disrupting the balance we tried too hard to maintain! Forcing to purify them, and send them away when they decline?! How is that good?! She is not meant to tell how a life is to live their lives! That is the duty of the Fates! Even they are angered and upset about this! Not only that! How is it fair for her to have a child when she's denied every mother that chance?! Stopping their time has left them infertile! And taking death away? That is not her job Selene! There must be death for new lives to be born! That is the balance we gods maintain! She's abusing the powers we are granting her! All those unborn souls are starting to rot in the Halls of Souls! Do you know what will happen when that happens! Are you understanding what's going on! This is unnatural! It is forbidden! She's breaking every rule we left behind! They are only meant to protect! Not dictate! The rest should lay up to the Balance of Order and Life!" The golden lady was breathing hard as she glared angrily at the white lady. "I'm sorry Selene, but I am removing Serenity III of the throne of Earth. But I did promise your daughter Serenity I that her child will rule with a child of Earth. But it will not be those particular two. Not after this."

Selene looked up at the Golden Lady. "But, there is no other child in the line of Serenity besides Small Lady Serenity, Minerva."

"Need I remind you Selene, Serenity had 2 children, the first born, you had the killed. All because of who her father is."

Selene's eyes went wide, "No. No you can't! Minerva! Hyperion is dangerous!"

Minerva only gave Selene a roll of an eye. "Why? Because it's His Light that reflects upon earth and not yours? Still bitter about that Selene? Get over it. I'm tired of your senseless pride and ideals. Look at what it's done so far. Chaos himself is already stirring from his slumber because of the prayers of the humans that she deems 'dangerous'. Only because they wish to remain themselves and not be purified to her ideals."

Minerva looks to the other gods gathered.

The golden goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite. The Queen of Venus.

The quiet god of knowledge and medicine, Hermes. The King of Mercury.

The fiery god of war and fire, Ares. The King of Mars.

The Father god, and god of thunder, Zeus. The King of Jupiter.

The silent and dark king of the Underworld, Hades, The King of Saturn.

The temperamental queen of the heavens, Hera, The Queen of Uranus.

The every changing king of the seas, Poseidon, The King of Neptune.

And the only elder god amongst them, the god of time. The King of Pluto.

Taking a deep breath, "Brothers, sisters, uncles and aunts. I ask permission to call forth the Furies to the grievances caused by Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion to the people of my planet."

Eight heads bows. And Selene weeps even more.

"But." The golden one, Minerva rose her golden head. "Neo-Queen Serenity is not totally at fault. She has let the others rule over her, and made her make too many bad choices. Therefore, her past self is free of the crimes of her future self. Therefore I will allow Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium help train the warrior princess of the moon. That will be my only grace I will give her. Great uncle, god of time, will you allow this?"

And the great god of time bowed his head, "There will be other surprises as well, seeing as my daughter has taken the liberty to push a future she deems fit. I too shall push a future that could have happened." disappearing in a puff of dark purple smoke.

* * *

Somewhere in a European Country, Past:

"Push! Push harder Lady Lucia! Just one more! I see the head coming!"

"Ah! Ah! I can't! I'm tired!"

"Just one more hard push My Lady! Push!"

"Ah. Ahhhhhhh!"

"Whaaaaaahhhhh! Whaaaaaahhh!"

An elderly woman coos at the newborn child. Cleaning and wrapping the tiny babe up before laying it on the mother's chest. "He will be handsome prince My Lady. Do you have a name from him?"

The woman chuckles, kissing the babe's forehead in between pants, "Yes, yes I have. Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"It's a beautiful name My Lady."

The woman smiles gently at her newborn. "I pray to our goddess. May you guide and protect your beloved child. So that he may fulfill his destiny with wisdom and strength."

A faint golden glow surrounds the babe, and the mother could only watch with awe, then smile. "Thank you, goddess."

A dark haired elegant man enters, "Can I come in now?"

The woman smiles brightly. "Of course love, come greet your son."

The man smiles and hurries to her side, gathering his bundled son into his arm, "He is beautiful beloved."

She laughs, "He is as handsome as his father, and I fear he will have trouble with the ladies."

The man chuckles, "Indeed." He turns his head towards the door. "Come in you four, come meet your new master."

The woman tilts her head, "What's going on Regis?"

"They will be his big brothers. Their bonds will be strong, helping each other out as they pave a better path in their lives."

"Ah, sounds wonderful love. I wish to see them too."

Four young children enters. Ranging from years 5 on down.

"Introduce yourselves boys."

The elder came in, with tanned skin and silver hair. He bows lightly to the lady, "Micah."

Next came a red brown curly haired boy with hazel eyes. "Nathaniel my lady." He tried to curtsey but stumbled half way gaining a giggle from the lady.

Then a blonde hair boy enters with dark green eyes, he mutters softly Joshua, but everyone calls me Jade." With that the lady nods her head.

And the youngest was a strawberry blonde haired boy with blue eyes, "Zackeriah, ma'am."

The woman lowers the child a bit, "Would you like to see the one you will one day protect?"

There was a chorus of yes in the room. With the parents laughing at their antics to make the babe laugh.

* * *

(Finally) The Present:

She was angry. She was very angry. The silver princess of the Silver Millennium was shaking with untold fury. Her beautiful face twisted with disgust and unkept anger. Watching the scene play before her through her future self's eyes. How dare them! How dare they hurt her like this! Can they not see the bruises already on her body?! The cuts?! The pain?! She couldn't believe the words that are coming out of their mouths. And from the mouth of her past lover. When she was given the chance to help train her future self she was happy! She'll get to see them again. She didn't believe what Lord Cronus told her about her scouts' treatment of her future self. The way her precious Endymion is treating her, and allowing to happen. And she could not believe her so called future daughter would treat her mother so. . so. . This was not a child of the line of Serenity! There was no way she would have raised her own child as such! To mistreat her parent was heresy! Now that she has seen it for herself. She decided. With much pain. That this was going to stop. The line of Serenity was to be respected. Not be the focal point of their sick entertainment. And this was not her beloved Endymion. Endymion would have never treated her in such a way. He was loving, compassionate and understanding. He would do whatever it takes to show his love to her. Shower her with loving words and touches. This Endymion did no such thing, in fact, he avoided it at all cost, like it was a shameful thing. He was the opposite of what Endymion stands for. That night, when the warrior of moon wept herself to sleep. Did Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium greeted future herself.

"Hello Usagi san." The gentle princess lifted her future self's chin to face her. "Cry no more. It's okay. You do not have to live your life for the past or future. Live for yourself. It's alright. As long as you are happy. So am I."

The mournful bunny looked at her past self. "S-Serenity? H-how? W-Why?"

The princess patted the grass besides her, "It'll be long, are you willing to listen all the way through?"

The bunny looked at her, sniffled a bit, before she nodded. "Yes."

"It all started when . . "

* * *

All done. Phew, according to my Word, this is 6 pages! Wow! Go me.

The future is changing. What will the past Serenity have in store for the present Serenity? And if you haven't guessed yet, that is definitely the Shintenos. (How is that spelt by the way? Someone tell me.)

My thoughts: I believe Queen Neo Serenity is wrong about forcing to purify the people. And kicking those that don't want to. Taking away man's basic freedom is like taking away what molds them as a person. And, how can you populate a world when more than half didn't make it through the Ice Age if you stopped their biological clock? Babies don't just magically pop out. For every soul lost, another takes its place. That's how the world goes. For me anyways.

Reviews are welcome. Just keep it clean please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Getting tired of doing this every time. Oh well, here goes. I have no rights to sailor moon and any other character of other known origins. Originals are mines though.

P.S. Someone asked about the timeframe. I've decided to use the time after the defeat of Chaos. Chibi-Usa, being the annoying brat that she is, decided to *cough* wreak havoc in the past because she is bored and it will be the last time she'll see them, or be able to go in the past. And while she's in the past, her parents and scouts are currently *ahem* in court *cough* with the gods. (Judge Judy anyone? Lol, for some reason I can see Judge Judy giving them one hell of a verbal assult.)

Note: Royal Family of the Moon

Selene: Goddess of the Moon.

Serenity I: Daughter of the goddess Selene. And is the mother of both the princess.

Serenity II: Is the daughter of the sun god Hyperion and to Queen Serenity I. (Making her a pureblood divinity.)

Serenity III: The second and last daughter of Serenity I. Born from the will and wish upon the first Serenity's Silver Crystal. (Note a pureblood divinity, but is a Lunarian because she was born from Serenity I.)

Purebloods are born by two pure bloodlines. Pureblood divinities are when both parents are of divine nature. Therefore Serenity III isn't consider as one because she has no father. (Unless the Silver Crystal is a god and we don't know it yet.)

* * *

_The choices we make_

With Usagi and Serenity II of the Silver Millennium:

Usagi was in tears. "I. I didn't mean. That's not what I. How? How could I have? How could I have allowed such a thing to happen? I've hurt. . I've hurt so many people."

Serenity looked at her future self with her own tears. "It's not your fault, not in this time anyway. And, it will not happen. The higher gods have taken action. And given you a chance, to redeem yourself in the future. You must make your own choices. What happens from here on out, is all up to you Usagi."

The bunny looked to the princess. "I don't want to take away from people."

And Serenity smiled, "Then don't. Don't let the make the choice for you. You are the princess Usagi, your word is Law to them. I know you don't want to. But for the greater good. Sometimes you have to remind them, of their place. Especially Pluto. She's going to fight this."

Usagi sighed deeply, "I don't want to fight her, and I consider her a friend. But you're right. I can't let this happen. It's just not right. That's not what I fought for."

Serenity smiled, "You've grown up quite well Usagi. You just need to find your own confidence, your own will. I know you'll do the right thing. Just follow your heart. Let not others sway you. You are strong."

Usagi nods, still deep in thought.

"What is it Usagi chan? You can talk to me."

"What about Mamo-chan? If I don't marry him, Chibi-usa won't be born."

It was the princess turn to sigh, "Usagi, can I tell you something?"

Usagi looks to her and nods, "Of course, anything."

The princess huffs out then looks to her directly, "I don't want to have such a selfish, arrogant, and spoilt child who disrespects others. I can't believe that she is a child of the Line of Serenity. If I acted like her, Mother would most definitely have me punished accordingly to my actions. Just because she is a princess, does not give her the right to be rude to those around her. Goodness sakes Usagi, the way she treats you is inexcusable. And as for Endymion, I mean, Mamoru san, for there is no way that is my beloved Endymion. Would allow his child to act like that without reprimand." Another deep breath before letting it out. She cups Usagi's cheek and forces her to really look at her. "Usagi. I love you. You are me, I am a part of you. You do not have to love the man of our past. You do not have to feel obligated to follow a path shown to you. Usagi, you are your own person, you have a right to find the kind of love you so deserve. And quite frankly, Usagi, I can feel it in your heart. You are breaking, don't let him do this to you. He does not deserve the love you give. If he is truly a man, he shouldn't be taking you for granted. Loving you when it's appropriate for him to, or on his own term. Love is mutual, not something of conveniences."

Usagi cried, hugged by her past self. "I don't know what to do anymore. It hurts. I hurt. I can't take it anymore."

"Then let it go, let go of it all Usagi. I will help you, to be the princess I know you can be. I can help you become the leader you are capable of being. And I can help you use the crystal to its full potential. The only question is, do you want to do this Usagi? You have to be willing to go all the way. It won't work half-hearted. So? What is your choice?"

It took a while for her to comprehend, to swallow all the information she just learned in a short span of time. "I fight for love and justice. If my future-self failed, then I must make sure I don't repeat it right? I know I will be queen one day. But I want to be a queen worthy of the people. I'm scared. But, it won't fix things . . . . I'll do it. I want to help."

Serenity smiled hugging her. "We'll do this together." Then tips her chin up once again. "I just need you to know, things are going to change. The God of Time himself will be changing things that was . . . compromised. I don't know what his plans are. But you now we should be ready for whatever he throws our way."

There was a silent agreement. The pain was going to stop here and now, and a new future is being paved. "Alright Serenity."

* * *

Back in Elysion (Time: When Luna meets Usagi for the first time):

The priest was guiding the guest of honor to the goddess. He was staring at the new guest from the corner of his eyes. The daughter of the sun and moon. He remembered in his old master's stories, the first born of Serenity I died sealing Metallia in the core of the sun. Something that should have been an easy feat ended horribly. It was just recently that the goddess of Earth told him, that it was because of Selene's interference that made it impossible for the princess to escape, ultimately killing her in the process. All because of sibling rivalry and jealousy. He should his head, even gods had such feelings it seems. This princess was nothing like his small lady, and unlike Sailor Moon's civilian persona. She stood tall, proud, graceful, and powerful even, like a miniature queen, yes that's exactly what she reminds him off. With her skin colored like the soft browns of a newborn fawn. And hair a greyish silver tint like her mother. But her eyes attracted him the most. One was like the color of ember, the other a silver-ish muted blue of sorts. Most likely from both her parents. It was captivating and alluring, as if it can lure your soul in and see your inner most feelings.

Trying to ease the quietness, he decided to get to know the princess, his new princess apparently. Seeing as Small Lady will not be able to take the throne anymore. There was a little pang, but he had no power in what the god's chooses. Though he understood why, it was still painful to accept. "Have you been here before princess? You seem familiar with the place."

Her head whip, cheeks flushed in embarrassment for being caught spacing out in old memories. "Yes. Yes I have. I used to seek council with Apollonius when something bothered me, or I needed a second opinion. He seems to. ." She frowned thinking of the right thing to say, so he supplied the answer for her.

"Knows exactly what to say." The priest replied.

"Ah, that's exactly it." She chuckled, her sound was pleasant, calming, like her forbearers' name, serenity. "I hope we can get along well, Helios is it? I could use a sound mind and council from this point on and into the future."

Helios blinked, and smiled with pride swelling in his chest, "I will do everything in my power to help you your highness. And yes, my name is Helios."

She pouted at him, "I am currently still 'human' Helios, Ariyah is fine. In fact, I would love it if you called me that when there is no one around. It sounds so stiff and formal. I will be seeking your council a lot, so I want us to be comfortable with each other."

He nodded, "As you wish, Ariyah-sama."

She pouted again, "Your still going to be honorific aren't you?"

He chuckled back at her pouted face, "But of course."

Once in the garden, they were meet by the goddess, and Sailor Pluto.

Ariyah raised her delicate brows wondering if she should question the goddess or not on why the so called traitor was here.

Minerva turned her golden head towards the young princess, "Worry not dearest, this is Atropos."

The young girl blinked, coughing back, then looking at the sailor before her. Her eyes welled with tears. "Is it . . really you? Atro? I . . I thought you . . died. You just disappeared one day, and never returned. I thought I lost you . . forever."

The Pluto look-alike smiled at the young princess. "You look younger then I remember."

The young princess huffed, but ran into the arms of her dearest friend. "I suppose, this is where, or when you disappeared to?"

"Correct princess. And. I am sorry. I was not allowed to tell anyone. Father's orders was absolute that no one is to know where or when I went."

Gold and silver eyes turns to the golden haired goddess. "But, I don't understand goddess. I thought it is too risky to have two of the same entities at the same time frame."

Minerva motion her hand for the princess and Pluto to sit. "Because dear, there are three versions of Pluto. The past, the present, and the future. Atropos being the first. And the current one, is Clotho. Who, by the time you meet, will have lost her powers to the Gates of Time."

Into the night the three talked. Of what things needs to be done, or how things should be done. Her mission given, the princess sighed, nodded her head. "I will do the best of my abilities to bring your wish into fruition Lady Minerva."

"It is all I ask. I'm sure the scouts of the present will be hostile, that's why I had Atropos brought to this time. And, Uranus and Neptune will be there. I am sure you can win them back. Neptune loved you the most then rather than the younger Serenity."

"My mermaid is here too?"

The goddess chuckled, "A fitting name I suppose. Yes, she is here."

"Then I will not be too lonely by myself then."

"No, no you will not princess, there is more in store when you return."

"I do not know if I even deserve all this My Lady."

"You are doing me a great service princess. And to the people of the future, and those that wasn't given the chance to be born as well."

Ariyah looked down at her empty cup of tea. "I was raised for this, I know, but having been dead for a long time. Stuck in the core of the sun and floating in limbo. Angry at my grandmother for this betrayal. For something I had no power over to begin with. I didn't think she would allow me a second chance."

Minerva took the princess hand into her own, "And for that I am sorry. If I weren't so deep asleep. I would have saved you. It was you I chose for Earth to be her guarding star. But worry not, Selene cannot do anything now. Now that I know what she have done. To her own grand-daughter no less. She will be watched carefully, in fact. Ares is doing exactly that right now. She can no longer leave the moon's atmosphere without permission from the whole council."

Hearing that comforted her, she was still wary about her grandmother. Of what she is planning or how she will attack her this time. "Thank you, Lady Minerva."

"You are welcome my guiding light."

* * *

Present Time (With Usagi and Serenity III):

During the nights, Serenity would teach Usagi starting from the basic on up about the proper etiquette befitting of a princess, politics, and magic.

"Aren't you going to teach me how to fight Serenity?" Usagi questioned as she tried to summon up a small fireball.

Serenity looked up from her teacup. "Whatever for Usagi? Because I was born a princess of a pacifist kingdom, they didn't teach me hand to hand combat. But Mother made sure I at least know how to use magic to protect myself. So I will be teaching you both defensive and offensive magic. You should know how to use healing magic, you've been using it since you first became Sailor Moon. But, I guess we can find someone to teach you physical combat if you want?"

"Oh no no no! I can barely walk in a straight line. Think of me holding a sword and tripping!"

Serenity chuckled. "Besides, I think using magic is . . how do you say it? Cool? Awesome?"

Usagi laughed at Serenity's try at being more modern. "You're getting there Serenity."

"Why thank you Usagi. Now then. I think I'll let you rest and get some real sleep. I will be awake with you during school hours just so I can help you understand the lessons being taught. And to keep you up, eh?"

Usagi blushed, "S-sorry."

"Don't apologize. I know you try hard, it's just no one seems to be teaching you in the way you can understand. Believe it or not, I'm the same way, it took my Mother to explain my lessons to me in a way that I can actually understand and apply to it. After that, I was able to catch up on my own. So I'm confident we can get you to the place where I know you can be given time and patience."

"Thank you Serenity. I don't know what else to say, but thank you. I feel much better about myself. Much more confident. Having someone be there and not judge me, and help me along the way. I feel like I can become a better person. Become someone I know I can be. A person to be proud of."

"And I am already proud of you Usagi, even when it gets hard, you still get back up. I am amazed at your will." Serenity looked at Usagi with pride in her voice and eyes.

"It's because I know I can't be how I am anymore. It does not make me feel proud of myself. And I know, with how I was before, someone will get hurt. I can't let what happened in the future, happen because I was weak and indecisive. I will change, not because I have to, but because I want to."

Serenity nodded, feeling glad that Usagi was learning to become more independent in her decision making. And learning what's right for her. "Now sleep Usagi, tomorrow is yet another day."

"Good night Serenity."

"Good night Usagi."

* * *

Ah, finally got a chapter up. Sorry folks. With internship and exams, I just can't find any time for myself. But summer is just around the corner. At least I got the beginning of the story started. Now the real fun starts. Especially with Chiba-baka and the spoilt brat. *Fufufu. Hahaha. Nyahahaha!*

BTW. I think Usagi, no matter how hard she will try, isn't physically fit for fighting. So magic is my answer! Think of it, she's a princess, she has a magical artifact of pure energy, and she has a staff! No matter how you see it, it screams I am a magician!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just my semi-sane mind, and my jarful of random ideas floating in a sea of brain goo.

Moonie does not know what she is doing, starting things out of the blue. But why not right? My life isn't written in any stone. I'll just go where my mind wanders.

"_This script is when someone is talking to their self."_

"_This script is when someone is talking into another's mind"_

Now let's begin.

* * *

_**SO TIRED**_

"How can you be so irresponsible?! She's your daughter! Our daughter! Of course she's going to be born!" Mamoru hands were fisted so tightly his nails digs into his flesh.

"_There's no way a brat like that is my daughter. I would never raise a child that selfish, arrogant, and a liar."_

"You're so mean! I can't believe your mommy!" The pink haired devil shouted out from behind Mamoru. There's a hidden smirk underneath that angelic face.

"_I can't even imagine you're my child to begin with. How the crystal responds to you is beyond me. What was I thinking in the future?"_

My inner senshi's says nothing. Though Rei seems to quiet and distant, while Mina was just staring as if she's seeing something unbelievable.

"Usagi-chan. It's for Crystal Tokyo. Our future. Let's be reasonable." Ami chan says softly.

_I just stared at her, "Ami too? I thought she didn't believe everything had to follow one road. She was the one always using logic and something about perpetual motions and that nothing is predictable."_

The verbal spat continues, mostly between Mamoru and the brat. I listen, and a break a little. It wasn't till that brat spoke those words did I finally snapped.

"_I wish you weren't my mother! How can I, be a daughter of someone so selfish, stupid, and lacks grace and manners? Ugh. Just thinking about it disgusts me."_

_Then Mamoru adds more to the wound with his heartless comments, "I can't wait till you become more like Serenity. At least she has some sense."_

Now I was angry. The nerve of him and this brat. They've died countless times already, and I've always brought them back. And by doing so, I loose bit and bit of myself. Bringing back the dead always comes with consequences. I glared angrily at Setsuna, no she was currently Sailor Pluto. I took a breath, and I spoke the words that needed to be said.

"You will return that brat from whatever time line she came from and leave her there. That door had better be locked and chained when you come back. Don't make me use my authority like this again Pluto. I expect my order to be obeyed, is that understood?"

Pluto trembled, the way Usagi was glaring at her scared her honestly. Just how far did they push her? For the time being, till she calmed down, she will do as she is told. Surely things will get better with time. She bowed her head low, "As you wish your highness." She tapped her Garnet Key to the ground, and she and Chibi Usa were no longer here.

"What did you do?! What did you do?! Bring her back this instant Usako!"

**SLAP**

I heard my senshi's gasp.

He slapped me? My prince slapped me? Over the stupid little brat? Who mind you isn't born yet! That is it. I will not take this abuse any longer. Not from him, and definitely not from my senshi's. The weak and crybaby Usagi is long gone. She died bit by bit every time they opened their mouths. Now all is left is me. I Tsukino Usagi has finally fully merged with Princess Serenity. We are one and the same. We always were. We are just a different aspects of her. She the proper one, and I, the one she could never be, a free wandering soul.

"_This has gone on long enough Usagi. Let it go." Serenity whispered in her mind._

I turned my head back to face him angrily, he looks shock. Good. He should be, don't he know I have the power to wipe him out with just a pinky? But I won't, no, even if I wanted to, because I am Serenity, I am peace, and because that's not in my nature

"I have had it with you Chiba Mamoru." He winces as I call him by his full name. "I've loved you, treasured you, and fought for you, time and time again. Even brought you back from the dead twice. And this is how you repay me? You are not worth it. You just aren't anymore. I give up. I do not want you anymore. I cannot love a person who think it is alright to abuse another just for the sake of one person. A daughter that isn't born yet. A daughter I plan not on having! That horrid child isn't my child! There is no way in the name of Serenity, someone that bratty is the next heir of the moon!" I cut him off before he can retort. "No child of Serenity abuses their own mother!" I glared him, challenged him to say otherwise. "And you. You are no better, you let her do the things she do! A father should love her daughter, but should also discipline her between right and wrong. It is over. Four years Mamoru. Four years. I dedicated four years of my life for you. And not once since those time have you ever shown me your affection or love. I'm sorry about your past. But that's no excuse for the way you've been treating me."

I turned my back from him. Suddenly I feel lighter. Freedom has never felt this good. Then I turned to my senshis.

"I am currently upset with you. If you wish to return to my side, you're going to have to earn my trust again."

Rei walked up, and I looked at her. There was a grin on her face, and that rather shocked me.

"It's about time you grew some backbone baka Usagi. And I'm proud of you. You have my loyalty always and forever. I am always side, not your daughter. Personally, I'm glad she's gone. She was way more irritating then you."

I blinked, then I laughed, hugging her tightly. "What would I ever do without you Mars?"

She looked thoughtful before grinning back at me. "Hopelessly lost like the bunny you are."

* * *

High above Tokyo:

"It would seem my dear little sister has finally took her stand. I am proud. How are things on your end Athena?" A white haired young girl ask the blue haired woman.

"Landfill #01 is officially yours your majesty. Your castle is done and preparations are being made to make it ready for the accommodation of your people."

"Good, everything is going according to plan. Atro? Are you sure Clotho isn't on to us?"

The greenish black haired woman bowed, "No your majesty. The door of time will not open to her after she has finished that certain task."

The young girl grinned. "Good. I can't have her ruining my and my little sister's life no longer. Oh. By the way Athena?"

"Yes your majesty?"

The girl points to the chocker pendant around her neck. "Just how much longer must I wear this? I am actually 16 you know. I am tired being stuck in this 8 year old looking body."

"Well your highness, your human body isn't exactly built to hold the soul of a Solarian and Lunarian bloodline. If you take off the seal, you will age so fast, your flesh sliding off your muscles, your sinews melting off your bones, and your bones becoming so brittle it will burst into dust. So I have no choice but to slow down your aging process until your body becomes fully assimilated with your alien bloodline." The blue haired woman smiled. "But if it really bothers you. I guess we can put your soul in an android?"

The girl huffs at her, "Your sense of humor is lacking in the funny department Athena. Fine. I'll keep this dreaded thing off. But could you at least make it more fashionable? It looks so tacky."

"That could be arranged if Aphrodite had come with us."

"Don't be so hard on her Athena. She just found out her beloved king is with another woman. Would you have come if your beloved is engaged to someone else?"

"I suppose not."

"I cannot wait to see her. It's time I had a sister to sister talk with my darling little sister." Giggling, "Ah, it would be so weird calling her little sister when it looks the other way around."

The elder woman smiled. "I am sure she would be most delighted to finally see you your majesty."

Smiling at the two, "Let us prepare our home my friends. To my castle. To our future."

"As you wish your highness." Both women bowed behind her as the helicopter begin its decline on the landfill.

* * *

Thought I put something up today. Sorry so short. Currently busy building up a good looking resume and looking for a job. With so many graduating I pray I get in somewhere.

Next time on Sailor Moon. Hello Sister!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm seriously getting tired of doing this. We already know Moonie don't own Sailor Moon. Just my thoughts, my ideas, and unreachable dreams.

Onwards!

* * *

In those expensive for the privileged, private gym clubs:

SPLASH!

An elegant woman with sea green hair dives into the water for her daily swimming exercises. She seemed to be in her own world as she enjoys staying under water for long periods of time. Letting the water calm her, and feeling as if time had stopped all around her with just the waves pushing her gently. Rising up for air, she felt someone staring at her, before she could turn towards it, a voice surprises her. A soft young yet commanding voice of royalty can be heard deep in it.

"So? When do you exactly plan on teaching me how to swim my lovely mermaid? I do believe it's a thousands of years overdue don't you think?"

Twirling towards the voice, tears just slipping out her eye as she stare in disbelief at the girl before her. Someone she had loved and adored for ages past, but was taken from her so long ago. A voice she loved to hear singing when she played with her string instrument. Her one true princess.

"Y-y-your highness? I-I-Is that r-really you?" The elegant woman tried hard to wipe the tears from her face to view the girl before you. "Y-you're so…young."

The girl laughs.

"I assure you my lovely mermaid, I am officially sixteen years old. My body is, how do you say, not responding to well to my Solarian blood." She huffs a bit. "Teena said if I aged even a day, I would melt before your eyes, it's that bad."

She knew it, believed it. This girl was her princess. She had her the moment she said Solarian blood.

"It is you!" She raised out of the waters, shakily walking towards her before she fell to her knees to hug the little woman child before her. "I missed you so, so, so much. I should have been there. I should have done something! You didn't had to die like that! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry your highness! I failed you!" She wept hard and heavily, tears falling like rivers.

The child petted the woman's wet hair and she cooed. "There there my lovely mermaid. There was nothing you could do. No one knew. But I'm here now. So shh my dear, shh, it's going to be alright. I will not leave you anymore. You will never know loneliness again."

The woman nodded, but has yet to let go of the girl.

* * *

The crown arcade:

The air felt heavy. The girls were separated. Usagi and Rei sat alone at one table. While the others were at the other end.

Not only that, but their favorite guy friend, Motoki was silent and out of it. Moving mechanically as he does his job. Not even noticing the tense air between the girls nor that they are sitting on separate tables.

Being the kind hearted princess that she is, Usagi came up to him. "Motoki nii-san? Are you alright? You look. . troubled." Her concern shone in her eyes as she examined him from head to toe for any injury just in case.

He blinked, then sighed heavily. Taking both her hands in his as he sat down with her along. "I had to break up with her."

Usagi's eyes grew wide, "With Reika-san? Why? What happened?"

His eyes grew misty, but he didn't spill a tear. "She didn't want to come back and settle down with me. Apparently her job is too important to even notice me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Motoki-nii." She pulled him in, hugging him, giving him comfort she knew he needed having gone to a similar situation not so long ago. "Things will be alright. I'm sure of it."

"I love your optimism Usagi-chan. But I don't think I can love anyone right now."

Suddenly the bell rings, and someone enters. Shocking Minako the most, for the girl looked like a grown up version of her, But with a tan, and a darker golden hair, minus the ribbon. And her eyes, a deep sapphire blue staring directly at Motoki.

"Adonis?"

Motoki suddenly snaps at the sound of the name and voice. Something itching at the back of his head, seeming to force him to remember something important he had forgotten.

He looked at the new customer. Her face, something about her screamed at him to run to her. Without knowing, a name escapes his lips. "Dee-te?"

She cried out. "Adonis!" She ran to him, hugging him tightly, tears falling. "I've waited and waited for you to remember. I wasn't going to come to Japan, but She said I need to see you."

Motoki looked confused by he didn't let her go. Oddly enough, it felt right. He felt so at peace with her in his arms.

Usagi was confused to say the least. And the other senshi especially Minako and Mikoto looked angry and jealous. Rei didn't know what was happening so decided it was better to just watch.

The strange woman finally calmed down. Looking at him, hurt was evident in her eyes. "Your memories hasn't returned completely?"

"I. I don't know what you're talking about. But . . I feel like I should know you." Motoki said truthfully.

"I. I see. Oh. Here. She said this was yours."

"She?"

A golden brooch was placed in his hands. A yellow crystal with the mark of Venus glowing within the stone. It had golden wings on the side of it. With two cross swords in front of a shield. As he held it, he could feel warmth radiating from it.

The senshi could feel power from the stone. Their hands gripping their henshin wands in case the woman was an enemy.

Memories was flashing in his mind in fast forward. Feelings of deep love and passion, pain and heartache tugging at his heart. And tears finally falls from his eyes as he stared at the woman.

"Oh god. Dee-te. I'm so, so, sorry. I promised I would never forget. And what do I do? I've forgotten about you!" He pulled her into his chest, hugging her. "Forgive me, my beloved, my Venus. I didn't mean to leave you alone."

Minako was shocked to the core. He said Venus. Hope brewing, maybe he meant her? But, the name Dee-te did not strike at her at all.

"W-what's going on here? Minako?" Mikoto looked at Minako who was balling her hands tighly."

"It's okay Adonis. Time has a way of messing with your memories. I forgive you. She said I should, that it wasn't your fault."

Motoki looked into her eyes, "'Her?" Then it was his turn for his eyes to go wide, standing up suddenly. "You mean. You can't possible mean! It's impossible! How. When? I was there! I saw her die!"

The senshi was now completely confused. Luckily it was just them and the stranger in the restaurant.

The woman called Dee-te smiled up at him. Capturing both his cheeks with her hand. "She's alive now, and she's here. Waiting for us to return. All of us. Artro included."

"Atro! Are you sure? Didn't she?"

She chuckled, "All will be answered when we go to see her. Are you available?"

"I can close up the shop. I need to go there. I need to see her for myself."

She nodded her head, "I understand, you need proof."

"I'm sorry Dee-te. It's just all so sudden." He slumps on the nearby chair. But he pulled her into his lap, nestling his chin over her shoulders. "You are back. You are really here. This isn't some horrible cosmic joke is it?"

"No my love. It's not. Um. .Adonis. The children are watching you know."

Motoki looked up, secretly, he already knew their secrets but never told them he knew, so he faked it with a laugh. "Oops?"

Minako didn't like not knowing what was going on. She was still the leader, even if she was not in the grace of her princess right now. Settling Artermis down, she was going to get some answers, now.

Then there was another bell signaling another visitor.

This time, a man, a man with fiery red hair, in a long braid reaching the floor almost. He was tall, muscular, with ember eyes that seems to glow with fire. His presence was intimidating that Minako slumped down suddenly.

"Dee-te." His voice was deep, powerful.

"He remembers Ignis."

He nodded his red head towards Motoki.

Motoki stared at the man, finally remembering him, though foggy. "Aka no o?"

The man only smirked, and he smoothly walked towards the girls near him, where Minako, Mikoto, and the silent Ami sat. He bowed, seemingly at the white cat, paying absolutely no mind to the black one, much less the girls. "Lord Artermis, your presence is needed, under the protocol 0010, you are hereby to return to your original status as Commander General."

The white cat swished his tail, his blue eyes staring at the red haired man, oh he knew, he remembered the moment Motoki touched the golden stone. The past was returning. "I accept."

Minako gasped as Artermis just suddenly answered the strange man, exposing that he can indeed talk. Before she can grab him and make up a reason, Artermis was already climbing up the man's arm to rest on his shoulders. And he just left the girls and a wide opened mouth black cat that was clearing steaming and hissing.

"I see we are all gathered now?" The red hair man questioned the golden haired woman.

"Just two more I suppose. Who is going to do it?" She asked.

"Might as well get it over with." He glided towards where Rei was, Usagi had already returned moment's ago. He looked to Rei specifically, then nodded with a hint of pride in his eyes. "You have proved yourself most loyal to the House of the Moon, Reina. You are truly fit to be the sole princess of Mars, and a senshi of our mother planet."

Rei's eyes grew big, confused, unknowing to be trustful of this man, but his presence alone demanded respect from her. "T-thank you?"

"Now come little sister, follow me." Then he looked to Serenity and gave her a proper bow, taking her hands gently and placing a kiss to the back of her hand, "I pray that the princess of my mother planet Mars has proved herself loyal and trustworthy to the crown of the moon your highness?" His voice was suddenly gentle and soft, yet still deep.

Usagi was frazzled out of her mind, but her training with her past-self took over quickly. So she nodded her head, but not so deeply, "She has proven herself loyal and trustworthy to my court. I will be counting more out of her in the future."

He rose his head, a smirk to his lips as he smiled proudly. "May the Flames of Mars give guidance and protection to the heir of the moon."

And she answered back, as taught by princess Serenity, "May the Light of the Moon guide and protect you."

He helped the princess, Usagi up. Nodding to Rei to follow him. "The limo is waiting outside Dee-te. Are you coming loverboy?" There was a hidden snicker echoing from his chest.

"Hey!" Motoki huffs, "Let me just close up first." And he looked to the remaining girls. "I'm sorry girls, but we're closing. I have to take care of business." Now he was literally shooing out the girls and annoyed black cat.

Once the girls were out, the golden haired woman pokes the red haired man. "You were smirking at Venus weren't you?"

He looked down at her with his ember eyes. "Was I? Hmm, I don't recall. Seeing as I was busy admiring that the princess of Mars was the first one to claim the princess of the moon's loyalty first."

"This isn't a contest Ignis!"

"Oh? Are you angry Dee-te? That Mars is now the first one to gain the moon's blessing? As far as I see it, there is a darkness in Senshi Venus heart you know. She will fail if she don't let it go."

"What is going on?" Usagi finally spoke up. Hearing something about gaining loyalty and darkness in Venus heart was bothering her greatly.

The woman and man looked to her, both sighed deeply. The woman replied first, "Forgive me your highness, but I cannot answer that just yet. You'll have to come with us, and all will be answered."

"And I am to just follow your orders? You are still a stranger to me." Usagi said, an inner strength of bravery emerging from her heart.

Before any of the two can say anything, Artermis spoke. "She is truly back, isn't she Queen Venus, King Mars?"

The two nodded to the cat, surprising Usagi and Rei at the same time, both thinking, _**'Did he just say Queen of Venus and King of Mars?'**_

Then Artermis looked to his princess, and spoke to her, "Usagi chan, no Princess Serenity. I do not know what is going on currently. But I trust these two with my life. They are from a time before you were born. They were the rulers of Venus and Mars. The Star of their planet.

"I don't understand, this is all so confusing." Usagi exclaimed. What's this about Star of the planet? Are they talking about the starseed?

The golden haired woman bowed to her knees before Usagi, "Trust us young princess of the moon. We mean you no harm. We are of the early Silver Millenium. We are the older siblings of your Senshis. Because a senshi cannot be a ruler of the planet. It becomes the duty of the first born to become the Star of the Planet, the ruler and powerhouse of the planet so to say. And the one after us becomes the senshi of the planet. It is how it has always been. But believe us, it will all be explained to you. All we can say, is that, this is the order of the goddess. I'm sure you know what we are talking about?"

Usagi weakly nodded, she was told that change was coming, and that someone would come to guide the world properly as it should have been. "Lord Pluto gave word that something was going to happen. I see, then I shall go with you. I do not want to anger Her any further."

Rei shook Usagi's arms lightly, "Goddess? Lord Pluto? What aren't' you telling me Usagi chan?"

Usagi could only look to her, "I believe we will get our answers soon Rei. Are you coming?"

"Of course, I told you I'll follow you always."

"Thank you."

* * *

Yeah, I finished a chapter, more confusion? Of course, it would be fun otherwise! But be patient, it will be explained slowly but surely.

Future reference:

Teena – Athena Cross, Queen of Mercury, current Star of Mercury

Dee-te – Aphrodite Lovejoy, Queen of Venus, current Star of Venus

(A senshi cannot be a queen in my story, so that title of queen/king goes to the first born. And the second becomes a senshi. With exception of the rulers of the universe like Usagi chan and possibly her older sister.)

Lovely mermaid, Little mermaid – Is what the 'older' Serenity calls Neptune.

Adonis – Prince consort of Venus, Motoki's past self.

Ignis – Homura Suou, King of Mars, current Star of Mars. (Sailor Mars older brother in the silver millennium)

Artermis – Yup, in my story, he came to the moon first, before Luna even came. And he was the Commander General of the Lunar Army. (Sorry Luna fans, she's just so . . . naggy, I can't get myself to like her much.)


End file.
